Eclipse
by After Much Needed Caffine
Summary: AU: Many years after losing her boyfriend, Kagome to a job that went with the second thing she loved to do. That is fight. Now assasin and member for the organisation Eclipse, she has to murder the person she would least think of....
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Um..... This is only a fan fiction.

A/N: Another story.

Sorry I deleted The Immortal Curse people(or stop writing), but I really, really, really hate the storyline. I'm not going to make any promises, but if you all are lucky, I will remake TIC and give it a whole new plot (with longer chapters).

I recently switched to word perfect, that means I can keep track of how long my chapters are in pages. That's a good thing because word pad just seems to go on and on. Also, I'm looking for a beta reader(I have no idea how to get one), so if your reading this A/N give yourself a pat on the back. The perks are reading chapters before they come out, one chapter dedication, and a notification before the chapter even comes out! To enter the contest, just send in a review or email. More than one entry will not be accepted. Be sure to add your account name and/or any site that contains fanfics writen by YOU. Thanks.

**X**

Eclipse

Prologue

Kagome tore out a page from her notebook. Folding the paper into thirds, she used her pen to write a special note that she was going to give her boyfriend for the end of the school year. In small letters on the top fold she wrote 'Remember Me Always', then in big letters she wrote 'Because'. On the second fold was written 'I............'. And on the final fold she wrote 'Love You'.

Eyeing her alarm clock she quickly signed her name on the note, stuffed the note in her bag and hurried out of her house. Just getting to school on time to hang out with her boyfriend on their last school semester.

**X**

" Kagome! There you are! We've been waiting for you!" shouted Inuyasha. They had been together for about two years.

" Hi guys. I came here just in time. It's going to be a whole summer without each other." Everyone had some kind of plan of what they were going to do. Miroku was going to visit his uncle Mushin. Sango was going to go to Kyoto to visit some cousins. Inuyasha was moving, she didn't know where though.

" So what high schools?" Asked Miroku.

" Um.... The art school. The one here in Sapporo, so I don't have to move." Kagome said.

" Same one as Kagome." Replied Sango.

" Some place in Tokyo." As Inuyasha said this, they all gasped. So that was where he was moving to.

" B.... but Inuyasha, Tokyo is so far from here! How are we all going to keep in touch with you during the summer?" Kagome said, still in a slight state of shock.

" That's the whole reason why Sesshomaru is making us move!" He stated angrily. After that, they all were quiet until their first period began.

**X**

The rest of the last day of school, the group was scarily quiet. Kagome, thinking of what was going to happen without Inuyasha. Miroku, thinking how he just lost his best friend and has no form of defense from Sango whatsoever. Sango, how her best friend was going to be heart broken and can now freely kill Miroku. And Inuyasha, how he was going to let Kagome go.

The last bell of the day rang, signaling that school was over. They would never see this school again, so luckily, Kagome wouldn't have to remember the pain that was to accompany soon. She walked up to Inuyasha to give him her note that she made in the morning.

" K....Kagome. We h..have to talk." He said to her nervous.

" Okay? Go on...." She replied.

" Well, you know I'm moving right? Well, I just wanted to tell you I'm not going to see no more. So I was wondering if I could..... could open up my options?" For saying just that, he was to suffer her wrath.

" You're b....br...breaking up with me?" Tears began to form in Kagome's eyes. She looked at Inuyasha's eyes, but he was facing the ground.

" It's just that, well, I'm not going to be able to keep in touch with you and I just don't really believe in long distance relationships."

' He's breaking up with me just for THAT! Oh, he's going to pay!' Kagome thought.

" You're breaking up with me just because your moving!? Just because we won't see each other!?" She began to raise her voice.

" It's not that!" He started to yell too.

" IT'S NOT WHAT? HOW CAN I KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT SEEING SOMEONE ELSE ON THE SIDE! I USED TO KNOW YOU! NOW, YOU'RE JUST SOME STRANGER! MAYBE, YOUR JUST BREAKING UP WITH ME SO YOU CANDATESOMEONEELSE!" She would not back down. He would be the one that she would break.

" KAGOME, I'M MOVING! THAT'S MY REASON! I CAN'T DATE SOMEONE ELSE!" He yelled.

" WELL THERE HAVE BEEN SOME RUMORS ABOUT YOU DATING KIKYO BUT I HAVE CONSIDERED ANY OF THEM UNTIL NOW!"

" JUST LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!"

" NO! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE! I** HATE** YOU, INUYASHA! DON'T **EVER** COME NEAR ME AGAIN! AND I DON'T HATE YOU, I **LOATHE** YOU! I **DESPISE** YOU!"

" I SAID-"

" AND I GUESS I DON'T NEED THIS ANYMORE!"

Kagome began reaching into her bag and pulled out the note she made that morning, tore it up, crumpled it and tossed it away. As it fell to the ground she began to walk away to never have to set foot in this place again.

As Inuyasha watched her leave he picked up the paper she tore up. He pieced the note together and read what it said. He knew he was going to regret it because now he just lost his one and only love.

X

So how was it? Was it good? And no, it's not ending here.

If you want me to update please review. And don't forget to enter the contest! Remember R&R!


	2. Promise

Disclaimer: Um........ My friends already doubt my sanity so I'm guessing no.

A/N: Three reviews!

I received three reviews from two people but none for the beta reader contest so I'm still keeping it open. If you're entering please say so, that way I will know.

And to my reviewers:

Inu-babe666, I can't tell you. If I did, it would ruin the whole surprise. Why do you think I didn't write Inu/Kag? It's so I can keep you guys guessing.

GnomeInuyasha, I'm glad you like my AU fic. When you wrote about fifty-six 'update soon's', the first thing that came out of my mouth was 'Omg....'.

Sorry for the delay. I would have updated sooner but I was doing two other things at once. Thinking about a certain some one and reading Naruto fanfics, which I also don't own like my friend who wrote one on MMO. Well that's about it.

**X**

Eclipse

Promise

" Idiot. Thinking that you could kill me was a foolish idea. You should have took the smarter choice and let me kill you quickly. Instead you had to make it hard for yourself and fight back. No matter, you're dead anyways." A woman said to a now dead body.

She wiped off the blood on her sword with a black cloth with an embroidered white E on it. Putting the sword back in its sheath she tossed the cloth aside, laughing as she walked away. And not once did she turn back

**X**

A man around his early twenties sighed. He was looking of a picture of himself and a girl with chocolate brown eyes and long ebony hair. He had not seen her for almost a decade and had been looking for her for a few years now. In his hand he held a necklace with a pink jewel pendant.

" Where are you, Kagome?" He said, looking at the picture. He looked up at the clock on the wall. It read 7:45. He began walking out of his room and down the hallway of his large home.

" I promise I will find you. One day I will."

**X**

" ....nine hundred ninety-seven.......nine hundred ninety-eight........nine hundred ninety-nine.....one thousand." She counted her exercises. Every day the same ones. The same exercises.

She got up, took her exercise towel and tossed it on her bed. She grabbed a fresh towel from her closet and was about to take a shower when her cell phone rang.

" Hello. Yes, I'm fine Bankotsu. Stop with the flirting already and tell me what he wants. What?!

He wants me there by 8:30?! Fine, I'll be there. Yes, and tell your brothers I said hi. Okay. No. Bye." She hanged up the phone and ran into the bathroom.

**X**

" Damn him. I just came back from my last assignment." She walked hastily through the doors.

"....."

" Oh hello, Kanna." She said to the abnormally pale girl. Kanna was the youngest member of the Eclipse being twelve years old. Despite the fact of her young age and rarely ever spoke she was one of the best.

" He is waiting for you in the lounge." Kanna said.

" Thanks." She walked to the door and slowly opened it so if he was meditating, she would not disturb him.

" Kagome, please sit down." He said somewhere from the darkened room.

" Yes sir."

" So, I see you have managed to kill Onigumo. Did you inject the truth serum? What did he tell you about the location of the Shikon Jewel?" He asked.

" Yes, and it was as effective as Tsubaki claimed. Onigumo said that the jewel is in the possession of either one of the Takeda brothers or the contact of the youngest Takeda, Watari. Also, there will be a masquerade ball hosted by Takeda, which the other contacts and those who may possess the jewel will be attending." Kagome told him all of the information she retrived from Onigumo.

" Good. I believe Kagura has two invitations for that ball. Go with her and collect as much information as possible. Be sure to keep an eye on Kagura. I don't trust her all that much."

" Yes sir."

" It shouldn't be no problem for you since you already know Watari. I expect you two to come straight here and report any news you might pick up."

" I will. And I shall make sure Kagura does not betray us once more."

" Good. Now go."

**X**

Kagome slowly walked to Kagura's office on the third floor. While in the elevator she stretched her arms and yawned. She didn't get to sleep after last night's mission. Opening her compact, she powdered her face making she that the bags forming underneath her eyes weren't visible. Stepping out of the elevator, she walked over to Kagura's office. She knocked twice and pushed the door open.

" Kagu- What the hell are you doing?" She asked, looking at what the wind sorceress was messing with.

" I'm playing cat's cradle. Yura taught me how." She replied. She removed the string from her hands and picked up her fan.

" You can do that after we come back from our latest mission. Now where are those invitations for the Takeda's masquerade ball?" She said in a serious tone..

" In my purse. Now what are we going to wear. It is a masquerade ball, after all. I think Jakotsu has some dresses we can borrow." Kagura got up and grabbed her purse.

" Jakotsu's gay, right?" Kagome asked.

" Yes. Why do you think he's the only one that doesn't try to flirt with us. Now let's go."

**X**

" Inuyasha..... Inuyasha!" Shouted a man. His hair was tied back in a short hair tie and a clipboard in his hand.

" What?" Inuyasha said, walking to the set.

" Your supposed to be talking about the masquerade ball that you are hosting tonight. As well as how you are one of the countries eligible bachelor. For publicity. As your agent I telling you to get your lazy ass off that chair and start being interveiwed." His agent yelled.

" Shut up, Miroku. Just don't pop a blood vessel." He said, sarcastically.

" Now go!" Miroku said, hitting him on the head with his clipboard.

**X**

" Today on Tokyo Live, we will interview one of the country's hottest, most eligible bachelor. Inuyasha Takeda! We will be talking about the masquerade ball that the Takeda brothers will be hosting tonight. The whole purpose for this soiree is for the bachelorettes. Get ready for a Cinderella story you girls out there because tonight could be your night." A lady in a rose pink suit exclaimed, reading the cue cards provided for her.

" Thanks for the ...introduction." Inuyasha said, skipping over the word eccentric. " As you may not already know, the masquerade ball is my brother's attempt to get me dating again. The last time he tried matchmaker failed miserably."

" So, your saying the ball is so your brother's way to get you dating again."

" Yes. Tonight, we have agreed that I dance will all the single women invited and the lady of my choice will be able earn my love. My love in the form of an exquisite jewel. The Shikon no Tama."

" The Shikon no Tama?"

**X**

_" My love in the form of an exquisite jewel. The Shikon no Tama."_

" Kagura, the tv." Said Kagome, watching Jakotsu's television.

" Yes, I see Kagome. That means it is Inuyasha Takeda who possesses the jewel. Maybe it can play to your advantage. You used to date him a long time ago, did you not? And I believe that he has also been looking for you. Do you suppose that he was to give the Shikon Jewel to you? And that finding you is the whole ideal of the ball?" Kagura asked.

" I believe so." She replied.

" Well if he goes to all the trouble of searching the country, buying such fine jewelry, and hosting a ball in the hopes of you being there, then he must truly love you and you should, at the very least take the time to talk to him tonight." Commented Jakotsu from inside his closet. " At the very least you should go and talk to him so as not to break him spirit and his heart."

" Why should I have to care if I will break his heart. It is his own fault and he so rightfully deserves it. I have no business to be brought back into it in the first place." Jakotsu came out of the closet with six dresses in hand.

" Sure, you have no business in it but if you wish to retrieve the jewel, you may have to go back." He said, ushering Kagura to stand up.

" I suppose you're right. But the possibilities of what could happen are numerous. He could be only just holding back the lust that he held for me all these years. I could end up being forced upon. And him being half demon, I stand no chance against him."

" Kagome, relax. I will be there if he does try anything. Just concentrate on getting the jewel. Besides, if he went through all that trouble with only a hope of finding you, I can assure you that he would propose if he found you." Kagura said while Jakotsu fitted the outfit on her.

" There is know real need to worry, Kagome. He will not find out who you are for you will be wearing a mask. Hence, the meaning of a masquerade ball." He said, holding another dress up.

" I suppose..."

" Maybe you can play with his heart while you get the Shikon jewel. And if he ask you for your phone number or something you can always say that you moved out of the country to some place far away like.... I don't know? Canada?"

" Then it's settled" Jakotsu blurted. Kagome frowned and went back to the task at hand.

**X**

" Miroku, do you think he's all right? He's been getting his hopes pretty high up. He hasn't even noticed our presence. I doubt that Kagome will be coming. She never showed up at the high school like she said." A women whispered, peeking through a door.

" Don't worry, Sango. I Kagome still lives somewhere in Japan, chances are that she or her Inuyasha obsessed co-workers were watching the broadcast at some time and she already knows about it." He stated plainly.

" Oh, I see.... Your idea?" Sango asked.

" Yes, my dear Sango."

" And is it your idea to touch my ass." She added, feeling an oh so familiar something rub her posterior.

" My hand has a mind of its own." All throughout the hallway the sound of a hand making contact to a perverted face could be heard.

**X**

" I hope she comes...." Takeda Inuyasha sighed. " Hopefully she still remembers me. It's been years. I guess she was angrier than I thought. She changed high schools."

Inuyasha slowly walked to his closet. Retrieving a suit, he placed it on his bed so he could change. He removed his navy blue shirt, showing off his muscles. He put his dress shirt on, not in any haste at all, in the event of watching fan girls.

' Please, Kagome, I wish to see you again.

**X**

XD Six pages!

I'm just making this as I go along with a few ideas of what will happen. I hope six pages will keep you satisfied for about a week. Yes, I'm going to update hopefully around every week. I think my writing has gotten quite better.

So... stay tuned and R&R


	3. Fighting and Playing

Disclaimer: Ask Naruto... Or Sasuke...

Naruto: No.

Sasuke: And she does not own us either, dobes.

Told you I'm telling the truth.

A/N: Naruto!

I know. You all think I'm an evil bitch. Just bare with me on the fact I don't have a lot of time on the computer and life has been a hellhole. Also, I've been spending most of my time watching Naruto DVDs. Go to the end of the chapter for my **gift** to you. I just cut to reviewers.

Reviewers:

Soozie, thanks for the review and I will update.

inuyasha/kagome0 7, glad you like it, I try my best.

And my apologies to neptune sea, who is currently mad at me. I just absolute can't stand it with people being mad at me.

With that done... On with the story!

**X**

Eclipse

Fighting and Playing

Kagome walked towards the living room, grabbing her bag that was lying on the couch. She opened it to reveal a numerous variety of different weapons. She placed a wakizashi, a tanto, a kama, a keibo, an ebo, a tonfa, a nunchaku, a naginata, a sai, a tessen, a wari, a ball and chain(a favorite of her's since the movie Kill Bill), and, her specialty, a yumi, all in their respective plastic holsters on her thick leather belt. She pulled out four black plastic containers, the first holding two dozen shuriken, the second holding a dozen kunai, the third holding half a dozen kozuka blades, and the fourth containing almost a hundred metal throwing needles. Then she put the four plastic containers in a pouch attached to her belt. Nowadays, everything metal had to be covered in a special plastic otherwise, if they have to go through metal detectors, it would set off the alarm.

Kagome pulled her dress over her black belts and pants. It was black, decorated with a blood red. Luckily for her, the skirt was big and puffy, hiding her weapons from view. She then pulled on her black running boots, only to be stopped by Jakotsu.

" Kagome, you will not wear those boots with that dress. They so clearly do not match. Would you like to arouse any suspicion. You will be wearing these black heels." He held said shoes up.

" But I can't fight in heels." She complained.

" If you can fight in those tight, knee high, high heeled boots that you wore when you assassinated Onigumo, you can most definitely fight in these." He held the shoes up again.

" Fine... I can fight in heels, but they were my special shoes. They have the clip-on blades on the tip and the heel." She whined.

" Wear these. They match the dress."

" Okay, okay." She slipped on some black stocking socks and stepped in the shoes. " Hand me the mask."

" Here you go." He said in a more happier tone.

Kagome slid the plastic, black and red mask over her face. She tied back a few of the locks on either side of her head. Taking a few hair pins, she took the hair that was tied back and turned them to loose and messy ringlets scattered along her hair.

" There. All you have to do is put on some make-up. Then you and Kagura are ready to go."

" I'm heavily armed, carrying approximately one hundred and fifty five weapons as of now, have knowledge of an extensive number of fighting techniques, and currently pissed off. Don't mess with me. It hurts."

" Yeah, yeah. Don't forget your gun."

" Shut the hell up." She grabbed her gun from her bag, inserted it in a special plastic case and placed it in her sash that doubled as a purse. She headed to the washroom, sticking her middle finger behind her and up in the air to get the message across to the homosexual man.

**X**

A constant slap could be heard in the entrance hallway of Takeda Inuyasha. Miroku was up to his lecherous way again, rubbing every pretty women's bottom as he shook their hands. Both the offended female and magenta eyed demon exterminator slapped him, one harder than the other.

" I think that's enough greeting people for you. You are not going to the party. Now go to your room!" Sango yelled at him.

" Will you be there?" He replied. She answered him with a sharp kick to his gut. Chasing after him, Miroku fled in fear from Sango, who had a rather murderous look in her eyes.

" Oi, Sango! You sound like a mother!" Inuyasha snickered.

" Don't make yourself my next victim." She grumbled, indignantly.

" Whatever." He said, still laughing.

" Shut up." A vein throbbing on her temple.

**X**

" Kagura, did you remember to put your weapons in the plastic holsters?" Kagome asked, finding a place to park their black BMW.

" Yes, I did." She answered, cooling herself with her tessen.

" Good. Let's go."

She exited the car and walked up to the front doors. She placed on her masked and walked through the vast entrance. She keep her head looking to the front, her eyes looking around, studying the place.

" We lucked out, Kagura. No metal detectors here." Whispering to the wind sorceress. In reply she nodded her head once.

Kagome let out a gasp when she bumped in into someone in front of her. It was... Impossible. It was Miroku. And following after him was Inuyasha and Sango.

" I... I'm sorry." She apologized. 'Crap. What a great time to start stuttering.' She thought to herself.

" It's completely my fault. I was not looking where I was go-" Miroku was cut off by Sango, who grabbed hold of his ear and was twisting it, causing him bend.

" Oh, hi, I'm Sango. Sorry about Miroku here." She said, shaking her hand with the one not occupied with Miroku's ear.

" It's okay. You too look awfully familiar." She said, trying not to tell them who she really was.

" Oh, maybe you went to the same highschool or college." Miroku said through the pain.

" I guess. Well, thank you for inviting my friend and I to the masquerade." She said, trying to act sweet.

" Your welcome, but is Inuyasha you should be thanking. He is to dance with all the single women that come here to night, so you should thank him then." Sango responded.

" I will."

**X**

" I will..." It was her voice. She was here. His Kagome. Her scent, her voice, her eyes. The girl that Sango was talking to, it couldn't be Kagome, could it? There would be only one way to find out. But what if? No, he'd have to do it.

Inuyasha began walking towards her. He kept on looking at her, caught in her beauty. It just had to be her, his one and only Kagome. As he slowly walked to them, her head turned and she began to look at his masked face.

" That's him, isn't it?" It had to be Kagome. But how come she seemed different.

" Inuyasha Takeda." He stuck out his hand.

" Um... Aya Ren. Aya Ren Mamoru." She took his hand and begun to shake it. It was silly to get his hopes up, but why did she seem familiar. She was lying.

" You look familiar. Are you by any chance related to Kagome Higurashi." He would find out who she was at the very least.

" No, I never heard of her. Although, you can never know." She lies. How could she possibly have the same scent, eyes and voice as her. " Um... You could let go of my hand now."

" Oh, um, sorry. Heh." He started to blush as he let go of her hand. " You, uh, want to dance?"

" One." She smiled. Yup, he found her, his Kagome.

**X**

' God, it's hard to act nice again. To much years of evil consuming me, and I'm a miko.' Kagome thought, as she followed the half demon who was holding her hand. ' Breathe and relax. It's like playing a game. Fighting almost. Like fighting is a game, I play with my victims. He's just another victim. But instead of playing with him, I'm playing with his heart. Wait, that didn't seem to make sense.'

" Do you know how to dance?" Said person broke her train of thought.

" Of course. Ballet, jazz, tap, hip-hop, all kinds. I own a studio. I just really adore the arts, but my main passion is visual arts." She replied. The part of her owning a studio was a lie, but her passion for the arts still remained true. She knew all sorts of dance, which was required of her. She still was into art, she even forged a few great works of art. She even regularly bought art supplies so she could explore further with mediums.

" That's good." He took her hand in his. Slowly they began to move. " You like art, huh?"

" Yes. Wait, you're off beat. It's one, two, three. Not one, two." She noticed he was leading her wrong. What else was new?

" Oh, sorry." He began to change the pace. One, two, three. One, two, three. " Better?"

" Much." She smiled.

**X**

She had been there for an hour. His Kagome. But where was she? He began sniffing the air, searching for her. He could smell her scent. He followed the trail. Closer... Almost there... Found her! Damn it! She was with that dog turd again. Oh wait, he could always cut in.

" Excuse me." He tapped dog turd on the shoulder. " May I?"

" Who? What? Me? Are you gay?" Inuyasha said, thinking that he was being asked for a dance by a guy.

" No, the girl." God. What a dick head.

" Oh... Be my guest." He smiled and stepped aside.

**X**

Kagome was wondering who was cutting in. Ice blue eyes, long, black hair pulled back in a high ponytail, same cocky, arrogant smirk, pointed ears. No... It can't be... It's... It's Kouga! Not him.

' Oh God, my bad karma is catching up to me. Please not him.' She took his hand and he began to lead her. One, two, three. One, two, three.

" I missed you... Kagome..." He whispered in her ear. He was back with his Kagome. The one that he lost to dog boy, standing near by.

" I'm sorry, but I think your mistaken." She replied. Just distract him. Breathe, in and out. " My name is Aya Ren. I do not know of this Kagome which you speak of."

' What? This was not his Kagome? What the-'

" I'm sorry I can't be of any help either." Kagome added.

" Nonsense! You are my Kagome!" He stated.

" Hey, Kouga. I think she said she wasn't Kagome. And since when was it your Kagome. Kagome is mine." Inuyasha cut in.

" I can prove she is Kagome. Remember Kagome had a birthmark that resembled a eclipsing moon on the back of her neck? Well if she is Kagome, she would have that very birthmark." Everyone's eyes were on them.

' Oh no... The birthmark. I didn't bother covering it up because I... I have three choices... Be discovered, run or fight. I'll have to r-'

Kouga grabbed her and held down her head.

" O..Owww... Let go.. You're hurting me." She had said.

" Let go. You're hurting her, Kouga."

" Ahhh!" Kagome ran away. Tears of sorrowful past memories threatening to spill.

**X**

Yes, I truly am an evil bitch. I don't update for a month and a half and I give you people a cliff-hanger.

Sorry, so much projects and homework. But I have a present. I'm more of an artist than a writer so you can go and give my deviant account a view. http : kgtea . deviantart . com / Just remove the spaces.

Don't forget. I'm looking for a **beta** so ask and nag!

Please R and R


End file.
